Individual
by Spiffy Specimen
Summary: The typical high school student Cooper is given unthinkable abilities and is tasked with aiding others in different dimensions.


This is my first story ever so yeah. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter Uno:

It begins again, the unbearable bus ride. Cooper lined up like the other civilized students before the dumb skulls of the school rushed to the front like a pack of unsettled cattle on a ranch. Every afternoon was the same, the same pushing, the same rushing, the same everything. Slowing getting through the crowd Cooper reached the door of the bus before being pulled aside by the monitoring teacher.

"You can wait at the end of the line." The teacher had said with a stern look. The old hag had no idea and didn't even bother with the rest of the numbskulls and decided to pick on someone else, which just so happened to be Cooper.

"Why? I wasn't doing anything!" Cooper replied in his defence.

"You were pushing so you can wait until everyone gets on." The teacher had snapped back at him

Cooper stayed silent and waited until every other student got on. _Great. _He thought, now there won't be any chance of getting a seat on the bus. It always gets to crowded until Cooper nearly reaches home. He was enjoying his late streak of sitting down straight away instead of waiting around, this final year of catching the dreadful bus was nice to him.

He stepped onto the bus knowing that he would have to stand for a majority of the ride. It's not the fact that he didn't enjoy standing and letting his legs stretch, it's just the fact of manoeuvring around the crowded when there whenever the bus stopped to drop someone off. There are always a lot of stops. But to his surprise, there was one vacant seat left. He couldn't believe it, again the school bus gods must have smiled upon him again for taking credit of pushing. Full knowing that wasn't the case he rushed over to sit down and block out the loud obnoxious sentences the idiots at the back of the bus made with his comfortable headphones.

He brought out his music player and was about to begin his favourite playlist consisting of many songs but he only enjoyed the first five that played through. Once the five had finished he would begin the playlist again so he can happily enjoy the demeaning bus ride. He began singing along with his tunes quickly forgetting about his surroundings until he was snapped out of the trance by a few younger grade twats a couple of seats behind him. He turned around and gave the laughing brats a death stare thinking of multiple ways of payback he wish he could bring upon them. The two have done this for the past few days and Cooper was near fed up of it, but being the stronger man he turned around and disregarded any type of annoyance the two could dish out on him.

Eventually he had reached home and was greeted by his dog, Darcy. The short haired black and white patterned border collie was Cooper's ever since he was eight. The dog was, to Cooper, the best dog anyone could have. Darcy had bright blue eyes just like his owner and had a particular thing for shadows. If someone was ever to move their shadow around him quickly, Darcy would pounce and scratch at it until he made it stop. To Cooper the habit was a mystery but it only made Cooper love his companion more. After giving Darcy a good pat Cooper made his way to the key kept hidden to enter the house as he was always the first to get home. He unlocked the back door and went to his room to set down his things before doing his afternoon chores around the house. He'd put the dishes away, he'd take out the rubbish and fill any water bottles that needed filling. After they were done it was time to kick off the shoes and relax. Coming close to the end of the term of school there was no homework to be done so he decided to hope on the Xbox and do some casual gaming. Being obsessed with Assassin's Creed, he had put the game disc into the console and sat down and began free-running through the streets of Rome. Ever since first playing the franchise Cooper's interest in assassin's and Italy had become a big thing for him. Along with many other fans of Assassin's Creed he enjoyed learning about Italy and begun to pick up on a few sayings through intense gaming sessions. But only the small things like 'bene' or 'assassino'.

After a few minutes of playing the game began to glitch and bug on Cooper. He begun to get irritated, he started to think that all of the progress he made was about to be lost and he would have to begin again. He paused the game and quickly tried to save so he wouldn't lose anything. But then, on the screen, the letters on screen began forming a sentence. Cooper looked puzzled at it at first and pondered what I meant.

"Found You." Is what all that was stated on the screen. Cooper sat there and tried to figure out what it meant. Could it be something to do with the game? Could it be a hidden Easter Egg that no-one else found? His thoughts became to escalate, but then, he felt a surge of energy pass through the controller throughout his entire body. Cooper didn't react, he didn't flinch or move. He just sat there, he knew that he felt something go through him but what was it? Was it an orgasm? _No _he thought, if it was that would be sad. But he was puzzled with what just happened. The game screen fixed itself and the surge he had felt had gone. He sat there. Not knowing what had just happened.

* * *

Tell me what you think and I'll decide if I should continue writing. BAI


End file.
